


The Shattering (Separated AU)

by ColinStriker



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: AU, Depends, Maybe - Freeform, One Shot, Other, another version, idk - Freeform, the eternal poof
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-07-29 10:42:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16262555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColinStriker/pseuds/ColinStriker
Summary: What if scenario...What if Rose WAS separate from Pink Diamond (At least, what I think would happen)





	The Shattering (Separated AU)

**Author's Note:**

> Besides the Jack Noire Story, which was requested by a friend of mine (I had to write something Homestuck related, but she did not specify what), this is my second One Shot. Honestly, Steven Universe is still one of my favorite cartoons in recent times, but I feel like a lot of things could've gone differently and it would've ended up much better (I have a lot of these thoughts that I could expand upon, but that's only if I get inspiration for them (I have one for Renaldo in mind, specifically about Blood Stone) ) but, for now, I'll just start with expanding this one. The Chromas are part of this universe, mainly from the videogames, and before someone says that the Chromas were there because of the Prism, Bismuths Forge in the games has a Chroma Mine, while there doesn't seem to be any of the Prism Enemies there

Title The Shattering (Separate AU)

Description I’m going to use (Probably will change): What if scenario...

What if Rose WAS separate from Pink Diamond (At least, what I think would happen)

Log Date: Unknown

Time: Unknown

I have no idea about what happened, it was all so complex, but, I can describe it without a problem. 

We had been monitoring all our Quartzes at all time, at least, the ones that were still royal to My Diamond... after the appearance of Rose Quartz, everything has gone to hell and back, with constant fights and uprisings against our soldiers and with more and more soldiers joining her, it has been getting increasingly harder to deal with her. After the last few attacks, My Diamond decided to use her palanquin, moving down her main base down to Earth, to try and control her soldiers better, giving them direct orders and to be a closer moral support, thinking that this could help her soldiers not turn against her. This did help, since the number of soldiers turning against her decreased from before she came down to Earth than now, but they were still several soldiers, that even while small, were still impactful against us. The only ones that were still royal to us after all the conflicts that weren't newborns were our Sapphires and one stubborn Jasper that did wanted to stay as a sort of body guard for her, but she kept declining her, using the same phrase “Your protection is appreciated, but if you truly want to protect me and my order, you should be out in the battlefield, getting rid of all the rebellious gems” which always made her go back into the next mayor fight. Honestly, it seemed like odds were finally starting to turn towards us, with rises in our victories, along with the capture of many of the rebellious gems. We thought the tables had finally turned… at least, until today.

Many cycles had passed after our last victory, which had shown a sudden silence from the rebellious gems, with no uprisings or attacks on us for quite some time. It was quiet… too quiet… while doing our nightly checkup on the soldiers, a group of them slowly started approaching the palanquin.

“My Diamond!” One of the Quartzes shouted this as the group got closer, all of them carrying a fallen Quartz soldier with signs of shattering, almost on the brink of shattering, as they closed the doors behind them “We found this damaged comrade, she’s almost gone! –

“Let me check her” My Diamond said this in a graceful manner, grabbing the damaged Quartz and elevating her up to her face, a tear coming out slowly from her eye, as she spoke in a gentle tone “Everything shall be fine, do not worry “As she said this, she wiped up her tear, placing it on the broken gem, healing it slowly, setting the Quartz back down on the floor.

I slowly turned my head towards My Diamond as she lowered the Quartz, life slowly returning to the Quartz’s eyes. The doors stayed closed, not even opening slightly, and the Quartz’s did not move even slightly, I then turned my head towards the rest of the Quartz, analyzing them fully, until I finally saw it… right on their shoulders, was the symbol of white star on all their uniforms “MY DIAMOND! –

Pink Diamond slowly turned her head towards me as the Quartz she healed began to stand up slowly, keeping her head down “Well, I must say, thank you, Pink Diamond – As soon as the last of her words came out, a blinding light appeared from her. Once the light went away, her true form appeared, that being the white dress and frolicking hair that we had seen in every one of our fights… that was Rose Quartz, the leader of the rebellion. After the light was done, My Diamond turned her head back towards Rose, with a surprised, but angry look on her face.

“YOU! How did you get past all my defenses?!” My Diamond said this lifting her fist up slowly in rage

“Well, when all of your forces are out on the battlefield and…” as Rose was saying this, she lifted up a few Sapphires in her left hand “With the only line of warnings being a few Sapphires, it’s not hard infiltrating a place like this” She then turned her head back towards the rest of the Quartzes with a smile on her face “You can go now soldiers, this is between me and her”

As she said this, the Quartzes started to run away from the three of us. I did not hesitate and jumped against all of them, poofing them quickly with my spear and grabbing all their gems, storing them inside mine so that they wouldn’t escape any further.

“Okay, I did not expect them to get captured so easily” Rose said this while facepalming slightly, as My Diamond picked her up, squeezing her tightly in her hand

“I must admit, your strategy, while risky, was pretty good… I admire your efforts… but, since you’ve been the cause for many of the problems with properly creating this colony, there’s no reason for me to not get rid of you” My Diamond said this as she began to crush her slowly in her palms

“Well, this would be bad if I hadn’t come in here with a plan… buuuuuuuuut, sadly for you, I came in with a good one” As she said this, she quickly disappeared from her hand, quickly reappearing back on the floor

“Huh, I didn’t think shapeshifting would be one of the skills that I would see get used against me, I definitely should not have added something that powerful to my gem army, but what would be tiny enough to get out of my hand that quickly?”

“Well, snakes are quite slippery and thing, and with how robust my normal form is, it would be easy to get out with that” Rose Quartz said this with a grin on her face as she looked up at My Diamond, pulling out her sword from the scabbard slowly, pointing her sword towards My Diamond.

“As if you’ve already won just because you can shapeshift, believe me, this is far from over” My Diamond said this with a smile on her as she turned her head towards me “Hey, Pearl, would you mind getting rid of this savage?”

“In a short amount of time if possible my Diamond” As soon as I said this, I quickly dashed towards Rose Quartz, throwing my spear before I reached her, so I could quickly change weapon to a sword that an earlier Quartz Soldier brought back to the battlefield as a token of victory to My Diamond. The spear got very close to striking her, landing right by her feet as I jumped up into the air.

“Huh, now that’s an interesting plan, I must admit that at least… but”

Rose Quartz said that almost as I was about to land on the spear, making the tip rise upwards in an attempt to cut her in half, but, just before I landed, she once again shapeshifted, going now into the form of a sparrow, getting just out of range for the cut, turning into herself once she was out of range “You always need to use all your abilities to the maximum potential” Rose said this with a smug tone and smile on her, as she threw her sword towards me, which, of course, I tried dodging, but, right as I turned my head away from Rose to try and avoid the sword, she took out a new weapon, a gauntlet that seemed to shine slightly, which she then stroke into the ground, which made several pillars cover me all around, trapping me in place

“I must admit, your Pearl is quite skilled. But, an army is nothing without a weapons maker, of which we have a very good one I must say” She then threw that new weapon back inside her gem, as she began to walk once again towards My Diamond “But, if she almost never fights, even if she is a type of bodyguard to you, nothing will come out of it” She said this almost in a sweet, kind tone, but you could still sense some malice in her voice

“Well, it doesn’t matter really, it’s not like you can do anything against the superior power of a Diamond like me, now can you?” My Diamond replied in a graceful tone, extending her arms to her sides in a menacing manner as she looked down at Rose Quartz “Now, why don’t you just go ahead and PERISH?!” As soon as she said this, she quickly punched in the direction of Rose, attempting to crush her, but, almost as her fist was about to reach her, Rose Quartz took out her shield, protecting herself fully against that attack.

“Do you seriously not get information from our battles from anyone? My shield at this point should be common knowledge for you” Rose said this as she stood her ground to repel the attack fully, moving her shield quickly to the right to move My Diamond’s fist along with it, taking her off balance, making her fall on the ground. As soon as she fell, Rose Quartz took out some chains from out of her gem, with the same shine as the gauntlet, trapping My Diamond onto the ground “Seems like your finally grounded Pink… It’s the end of your line”

“I must say, this would be a really scary situation for me… But, you forget, I gave all of you the power of Shape Shifting” My Diamond said this with confidence as her form started to shine, slowly warping around, before stopping fully, returning back to her original form “…What the hell?” she tried once again, the warping doing the same as it did last time “Why can’t I Shape Shift?!”

“These chains were specially made to cancel Shape Shifting. It took a lot of testing, and we almost ran out of Chromas, but we made it just in the brink of time” Rose Quartz said this in a cold tone, as she began to walk above My Diamond, as she began to take her last weapon out of her gem, a giant gauntlet with a star emblem, with one giant spike at the end.

“What even is that weapon? Where did you get something like that?” My Diamond said this with a scared tone, trying to struggle out of the chains to no avail

“This is the Breaking Point. It was made in secret by our Blacksmith so that it wasn’t discovered by your forces. It can shatter through any gem, even a Diamond. In fact, that’s how I got that damage to begin with” Rose Quartz said this with a smile on her face, as she pointed the tip of the Breaking Point as she so called it towards My Diamond’s Gem, her face slowly turning pale as the weapon got close to it.

“P-please, don’t do that! I-I’m sure we can find a way to end this peacefully, d-don’t shatter me” My Diamond lied about this to get out of the shackles, but failed

“As if you would do something like that after all these years of war… there’s nothing you can do about it now” She slowly began to charge the Breaking Point, pulling the trigger slowly. I tried to get out of my trap by Shape Shifting, but no matter what form I took, the case adapted to my size.

“P-Pearl! P-please h-h-help me!” My Diamond said this, with an expression I had never seen on her, one filled with despair and agony… fear…

“My Diamond!” As soon as I shouted this, the Breaking Point was released, Shattering My Diamond, her form quickly disappearing from existence, her pieces slowly falling unto the ground, Rose Quartz falling right after them, picking all of the shards of My Diamond off the ground and keeping them on her fist, the chains returning into her gem, and the rock prison disappearing from all around me… I was still in shock from how fast it all happened, tears slowly beginning to flow off my eyes… Rose Quartz then began to walk away slowly, with the shards still on her hand… As she walked past me, I snapped and quickly turned around to face her, almost crying “DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA OF WHAT YOU HAVE DONE?! YOU JUST MADE 4 MORTAL ENEMIES!”

“The war here on Earth is over for now… and even if the rest of the Diamond Authority tries to attack, I will do my best to stop them, no matter the cost… but, who might you mean by 4 enemies, if there’s only 3 diamonds left?” Rose said this in a calm tone as she continued to walk away, slowly closing in on the door.

I screamed loudly with agony as I rushed towards her, picking my spear up on the way to her to try and attack her, before seeing her turn around. As I got close to impaling her, she stopped my spear with her own hand, before it even reached her body. She giggled slightly at the attempt, but, not as if she was laughing at me.

“Look, the fight wasn’t only to protect the Earth, it was to protect our freedom… I just gave all of us the opportunity to choose what we want to do”

“PINK DIAMOND WAS EVERYTHING I HAD, AND YOU TOOK IT AWAY FROM ME! WHAT OTHER REASON COULD I HAVE FOR LIVING IF THE ONE I SWORE TO PROTECT IS NOW DEAD?!” I shouted this at the top of my voice, looking at her directly in the eyes with tears running down my face.

“Here you have your first choice… you could continue to feel like that, only looking for a way to kill me and get revenge… you could also start living wildly in the world, with no care in the world… but, the way you’re talking right now, you’re probably going to go with the obvious… then let me just say one thing… if you ever change your mind, come look for me” Rose said this with a smile on her face, before taking out her sword once again, slashing me in half and poofing me…

I woke up 3 days later, in the now empty chamber of My Diamond… I quickly ran out the door. Right outside I saw Quartzes and Amethysts dancing around in celebration of the victory as if it had only just happened. I quickly hid behind some rocks, trying not to make a lot of noise as I shapeshifted into a Quartz warrior and began to walk towards them. One of the Amethysts spotted me, a Short and Chubby one to be exact and began to walk towards me.

“Hey, what are you doing all the way over here? The party is over there, dude!” She said this in an upbeat tone, looking up at me with a kind smile on her face, tugging on my hand slowly towards the rest of the Quartz, setting me with them “Hey guys, I found another fallen one!”

“Oh, I thought we had found all of the fallen ones, but the more the merrier” One of the Quartzes said this with a smile on her face “So, were you here for the ceremony, or did you just reform?”

“Ceremony?” I asked this with a confused tone, looking around at all the Quartzes dancing around.

“Once Rose Quartz came back from finally shattering Pink Diamond-” Those words made me quickly flashback to that moment, seeing her face again in my head, the despair and fear in her eyes, but I kept paying attention “- She made a presentation in front of all of us, holding the Diamond Shards in her hand. Instead of throwing them away, she decided to use those shards for our cause, so she fused with some of the shards. She ended up a bit taller than what she was before, taken an even more pink color, but now she gained the healing ability. After that, we just started our party before we have to train against the Diamond Authority”

After the whole speech, my eyes lost all life… our enemy was using her… My Diamond was trapped, with no way of moving on… I unfocused, my form turning back to its original shape… as everyone saw, they all readied their weapons shouting “It’s the Pearl!” I quickly ran away as far as possible, hiding in the bushes and trees to try and avoid them, until I was finally lost… both from them and without a sense of location… I’ve been lying on the ground, thinking about all of these events for a long time, until I got my head straight from the event… I don’t know how much time has passed… but, as I had seen in the sky, you haven’t been informed about all this… I don’t have my Diamond anymore, and I apologize, but, I imagine that after all of this, I’ll be exiled… but, that’s fine… from now one, I’ll be working on my own… I will do my best to assist you when needed as an assassin… but, as of now, my only objective, is to shatter Rose Quartz… that’s it from Pink Pearl… or, as of now… Black Pearl…

Log Over

 

 

The Log fell on the floor of White Diamond’s room, as Yellow and Blue Diamond came in, Yellow with a few tears running down her face and Blue crying rivers on the ground, barely standing from her sadness.

“Well, that was interesting I must say that was an interesting log…” White Diamond said this while still smiling ambiguously.

“We must attack right now! We don’t know how much time has passed between, they might’ve already discarded the possibility of us attacking, this would be the perfect opportunity!” Yellow shouted this while still crying a bit, looking up at White with anger in her eyes

“Now, now, Starlight, there’s no reason to be mad”

“No reason to be mad? NO REASON TO BE MAD!? THEY JUST KILLED OUR SISTER AND YOU’RE SAYING WE HAVE NO REASON TO BE MAD?!”  After saying this, the smile in White slowly faded away, as she picked up Yellow, squeezing her tightly

“I said, there’s no reason to be mad. Their punishment will come in time, so we just have to wait for the perfect moment to strike” White said this in an annoyed tone as she held Yellow right in front of her eyes, to then throw her back to the ground

Yellow was scared after that grab, slowly beginning to stand up after the grab “Now, we just have to wait for the perfect moment” White said this with her smile coming back.

“Sure… we’ll wait” Yellow said this as she exited the room, signaling Blue to follow her “Let’s go Blue, we have to start planning” Yellow got out of the room, with Blue following closely behind. Once they were out of the room, Blue stopped as Yellow kept walking.

“Are we really going to wait after those rebels killed her?!” Blue said this with sadness, as she continued to cry.

“Of course not… we shall be taking the battle directly to them… PEARL!” Yellow called out to her Pearl, who was standing right below her “Start assembling an army… we won’t let those bastards get away with this”


End file.
